


101 Dalmatian Street Collection of One-Shots!

by 101DalmationStFan



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, One Shot Collection, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101DalmationStFan/pseuds/101DalmationStFan
Summary: A collection of short-stories about the everyday lives of our favorite Dalmatian clan! Leave your ideas in the comment section and I'll try my best to add them in my subsequent one-shots ;)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first ever written stories on 101 Dalmatian Street. I initially thought of making a multi-chapter fanfic, but I have problem coming up with ideas. So I decided to start off with collection of 101DStreet one-shots. Do enjoy this first chapter of my collection :)**

**One-shot # 1: The Telescope**

Twilight had enveloped the sprawling city of London, as the evening sun descended rapidly towards the horizon, and the night soon appeared in a brilliant show of glimmering stars and along with it, the omniscient presence of a bright, glowing Moon.

Over at 101 Dalmatian Street, in the heart of the north-western town of Camden, Dolly Dalmatian rode across the sidewalk on her prized skateboard, whizzing past and weaving through the various humans that crossed her path, a gleeful smile plastered on the young dalmatian's lips as she rode her favorite skateboard until she eventually arrived at the doorstep of the posh townhouse that she lived in.

After a light chuckle with herself, Dolly hopped off her skateboard and burst through the door, a satisfied grin now visible as she made her entrance. Normally, despite being spritely and as carefree as she usually was, Dolly wouldn't have dared to sneak out to the park so late in the evening to practice a few new skateboarding moves, as she had just done so in the last one hour.

Her parents would never let her, nor any of her 98 other siblings, the chance to sneak out of the house once they got home from work. But tonight was different; their father, Doug, had a training course at the firehouse that would stretch into the wee hours of the night and their mother Delilah had to work overtime at the hospital due to a sudden shortage of staff.

It was the golden opportunity for Dolly, and she had just made sure to make every second of the past one hour count. Of course, her brother Dylan would probably disapprove of her for sneaking off, but hey, what's the worst he could do about it? Dolly brushed it aside and assumed that she would probably soon be met by a barrage of over-dramatic complaints from Dylan like the old grandmother he was, but, as she stood at the door, she was surprised that her brother wasn't already waiting for her with his usual annoyed face planted on his- well... face.

No, instead, she was met with the sight of an empty living room... but the sounds of her siblings eating in the kitchen could be heard. Dolly heaved a sigh of relief. Dylan was probably eating dinner with the others, and that probably meant he was too busy eating to air out his disapproval of her sneaking out. Dolly grinned. This day just got better and better!

She made her way to the kitchen and peeked in. She saw all the pups eating messily at their own spots at the table. However, Dylan was nowhere to be found at his end of the table, which, for once, came to as being odd for Dolly.

"Hey guys..." Dolly said as she made her way into the kitchen. "Anyone seen Dylan?"

While most of the pups were so engrossed in their meals and seemed to have not even noticed her, Diesel, the male pup who was seated closest to her responded, "Well, he served us dinner... then he went off."

"He went off? Without eating dinner with you guys?" Dolly asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah... strange isn't it?" Diesel commented, staring off into space as if he was mystified by his elder brother's absence... but proceeded to continue stuffing his face into his dog bowl milliseconds later.

"You know, Dolly," Dawkins eventually spoke after taking a pause in his meal, gaining her attention. "He was looking for you earlier just now. He looked a bit upset as he was setting up the dinner table."

Dolly released an exasperated sigh. "Ugh. What else is new?" she rhetorically asked. Classic Dylan, all right. But still, surely he wouldn't be this over-dramatic just because he was upset that she snuck out? But then again, this is Classic Dylan she was talking about. "Anyways... did he say where he'll be?" she asked Dawkins.

Dawkins shrugged. "No, he didn't say. Perhaps you can check his treehouse? If he's not here, that's the only other place he could be at."

"Yeah, guess I'll look over there," Dolly said half-heartedly. "Thanks, Dawkins."

She left the kitchen and made her way to her brother's treehouse. Along the way, she grinned to herself as she tried to guess the words that will come out her brother's mouth when he starts lecturing her about not sneaking out so late in the evening.

Soon, she found herself in front of the door of the treehouse. _Alright, here we go..._ Dolly sighed to herself before she swung the door open without even bothering to knock. "Hey, bro! Aren't you forgetting this little thing called dinner?" She called out, trying to mimic her usual carefree tone and pretending she hadn't done anything wrong.

As Dawkins had predicted, Dylan was in fact in his treehouse. When the door swung open, Dylan had been preoccupied with his telescope that was aimed through the window of the treehouse towards the heavens above, and he immediately shot an unamused look the moment Dolly swooped inside. "Oh, there you are, Dolly." He mildly greeted her with his eyes trained on her. "So... how did that new skateboarding move work out for you in the park?"

"Oh, it went great! I thought I didn't have a chance to even keep my balance on the board 'cause nobody else had attempted such a- wait a minute..." Her ecstatic drivel came to an immediate halt when she realized there was something wrong with Dylan's last sentence. "How'd you know I was in the park?"

Dylan merely grinned at her and beckoned her to join him at the telescope with his paw. With a raised brow, Dolly went over to her brother. He aimed the telescope towards the right as furthest as he could through the window and motioned Dolly to look through the eye-piece. "Be my guest," he said smugly.

Dolly peered into the eye-piece and was subtly shocked that she could see a clear view of the park through the powerful lens of the telescope. And specifically, Dylan had purposely aimed the telescope at the very spot in the park where she had been practicing her new skateboarding move.

Dolly pulled away from the eye-piece and looked at Dylan. "Whoa! You're telling me that of all the dogs you could have spied on, you chose to spy on your own sister?" She exclaimed with a somewhat teasing grin at him.

"Hey, I wasn't spying!" Dylan retorted, not expecting that kind of reaction from her.

"Seriously, bro? You don't call this spying?" Dolly further proded him, with a raised brow and the same teasing grin on her lips.

"Well..." Dylan stuttered, wondering why on Earth was he the one who had to defend himself when he was the one who caught his sister red-handed sneaking out. "Well, even if it's spying, I wouldn't have to 'spy' on you if you had just told me that you were going to the park!"

This time, Dolly couldn't deny what he had said. "Yeah, okay... I guess you're right about that," she eventually admitted. "So, I'm guessing you're about to spend the next ten minutes giving me one of your world-famous lectures about not sneaking out?"

"Well, I would... if it weren't for two things," Dylan coolly responded. "One; I watched you try out your new skateboarding moves and saw that you reached home without hurting yourself, and two; it's a clear night tonight, so I was able to watch the stars just now while you were looking for me."

Dolly wondered how he knew that she had been looking for him, but decided to brush that question aside. "You sure the telescope had been pointing upwards and not anywhere else before I came in?" she teased, earning an annoyed sigh from Dylan. "I'm just joking, bro," she giggled before readjusting the telescope and aimed it properly towards the clear night skies.

She once again peered into the eye-piece, and for the first time, Dolly was awed at the view of the vast night-time sky overhead. The full moon glowed a brilliant silver hue and the hundreds of stars that surrounded it made it a breath-taking view. _Whoah..._ she mentally gasped, astounded by what she was seeing.

The sky was indeed clear that night, she didn't even need to use the telescope to gaze at the stars. She moved her face away from the eye-piece and simply stared at the dark canvas of the night sky through the window, that was dotted with the glimmering stars and the gleaming rays of the glowing Moon at its centre.

Dylan observed his sister, happy that she was starting to enjoy one of his favorite past-times. "I didn't know you liked stargazing," he commented.

"Not before, actually," Dolly admitted, not taking her eyes away from the window. "But... I guess now I know why you like to look at them so much."

She then decided to momentarily shift her attention to her brother before scooting closer towards him and resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey, bro... Mind if I stay here for awhile and watch the stars with you?"

Her soft voice was sincere and came as a pleasant surprise for Dylan. "Sure, Dolly... I'm more than happy to share the stars with you," he responded good-humoredly, resting his chin on top of her head and putting his right paw across her back.

The soft feeling of her fur and body against his was no stranger for Dylan, but it was the feeling of the familial warmth that they felt while sitting together was what made the moment special. The two siblings sat silently for the next fifteen minutes, happily nestled in each other's warm embrace, and enjoying the view of the stars above, and of course, each other's company.

They may have had lots of heated bickering in the past, as was a normal daily routine for all siblings, but it was loving moments like these that would make amends to whatever disagreements they had before, and above all, maintain the special bond that they had in the relationship that both Dolly and Dylan shared; being a brother and sister to each other.

Soon, the sound of a worried Dawkins could be heard from down below, as the younger pup called out his older brother and sister's names. After Dylan promised to Dolly that he won't tell their parents about her sneaking out, the two Dalmatian siblings made their way down to spend the rest of the night with their younger brothers and sisters.

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I know that the Dalmatians always sneak out at night (or had activities outside their house in the night) throughout the series, but let's just ignore that fact for the sake of this story, shall we? Do leave a kind review, and if anyone has any ideas for my next one-shot, do leave your suggestions in the comments :)**


	2. One-shot #2 (Part 1)

**One-shot #2: The Prediction (Part 1)**

_An explosion rocked the ground. Debris flew everywhere and would have struck his head had he not dodged at the last millisecond. Panic seeped in. The walls and hallways suddenly glowed a deep red, and the floor beneath him became hot enough to scald his pawpads. Dark smoke soon enshrouded him and burnt his eyes._

_He coughed and gagged, the taste of hot soot stinging inside his throat. He started crawling, searching and very soon, praying. He needed to get to them, get them to safety. He had to look for them. But the smoke bellowed endlessly into his eyes, making it impossible for him to even keep his eyelids open. Then, his ears pricked up._

_"DYLAN!"_

_"SAVE US!"_

_His heart pounded violently against his chest. "No… Dawkins?! D.J.?!" His mind tried to yell out to the familiar voices of his frantic siblings somewhere in front of him. They sounded close, he just had to get to them._

_"Hang on, I'm coming!" He desperately yelled out, speeding up his rate of crawling towards the direction of their voices. He was crawling blindly, and his only guidance was his wild guess of where he thought the voices came from._

_"YOU GOTTA SAVE US, BRO!"_

_No… Dolly too?!_

_Hearing his own sister frantically calling out for him further intensified his desperation. "Hang on, Dolly! Please, just hang on! I'm coming!" He pleaded, crawling faster through the hallway that seemed to stretch for an eternity. He should have reached them by now, dammit!_

_Then… the smoke somehow lifted slightly and he could see the open door to one of the rooms on the right side of the hallway. Through the open door, he could see the walls glowing an ever brighter red… and the shadows of an entire group of his younger siblings huddled together was reflected on the wall for him to see._

_"DYLAN! WHERE ARE YOU, BRO?!"_

_The room was just there, right in front of him. He could finally get to them._

_"I'm here, Dolly! I'm here!" He cried out, hope now filling his heart._

_He leapt, he was going into the room no matter what. But then, a second explosion burst out. He found himself flying backwards instead of forwards. He crashed onto his back, almost knocking him unconscious. He desperately stood back up on his fours, the unmistakable whiff of his own burnt fur reached his nostrils. But he couldn't be bothered about that. He had to get into that room._

_He staggered forwards… but to his horror, a giant inferno had now engulfed the room, the cackling wall of fire bellowed through the open door. Then… the blood-curdling wails and screaming of his perishing siblings echoed through the walls of the hallway. Their shadows on the wall ceased to exist, and soon, so did their petrified screams. Dylan stared, eyes bulged with disbelief._

_"NO… NO…"_

_He stared helplessly at the raging fire in front of him, as it slowly started inching its way from the room towards him._

_"NO… NO, NO…"_

_His eyes disbelieved what he saw. His ears tried to deny hearing those screams._

_"NO, NO… NO… NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NO! DOLLY!" Dylan leapt up, his eyes frantically darted everywhere across the room.

His heart was thumping wildly against his chest as his eyes saw that his room was still filled with his younger siblings dotted all around him, laying on their backs, and still deep within their slumber.

Dylan's faced creased with confusion. The walls weren't glowing red, smoke was nowhere to be seen, and the pups, as it turned out, were very much alive. Realizing it was all just a bad dream, the young Dalmatian let out a breath of relief.

Then, he heard rapid scampering towards his left that was fast approaching him. For a wild moment, he freaked out, but mentally heaved a second sigh of relief milliseconds later when he discerned the familiar figure of his sister Dolly through the moonlight that illuminated the room.

"Dylan? What is it?" Dolly whispered in a low tone that was tinged with obvious concern and worry. The light creases around her eyes made it evidently clear that she had been rudely awakened from her own slumber, but was still concerned enough to waste no time to rush over to her brother, thinking that an emergency had come up.

"Oh… um, sorry, it was nothing," Dylan quietly responded, trying to hide the feeling of horror that engulfed him from his nightmare. His sister was noticeably unconvinced by his response, and probably quite annoyed with him as well.

"Didn't sound like it was nothing," Dolly countered with a questioning brow. "You okay, bro?"

If he were to be honest, Dylan was actually quite exhausted as the nightmare had caused him to stir throughout his sleep, but he was too tired to explain that to his sister. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dolly," he responded matter-of-factly, busying himself by kneading the large pillow in his sleeping basket before curling himself up inside it, his back now facing his questioning sister. "You… you can go back to sleep now," he said, with a feigned yawn and an equally scripted tired tone.

Of course, Dolly knew him too well to know that he was obviously not fine and that something must have bothered him to make him yell out her name like that in the middle of the night and risk waking up the pups. But still, she decided not to press further for the time being, as she herself wanted to get back to her own sleep after being awakened by her brother's scream.

Shaking her head with a sigh, Dolly decided to curl herself up next to her brother's basket and keep him company in case he pulls off a similar stunt later on and risk actually waking up the rest of their siblings.

Dylan heard her curl up beside him and silently wished she had just gone back to her own sleeping spot. But he couldn't blame her, he knew that she was just being a good sister and making sure he was okay. He would probably do the same thing if he heard himself frantically scream out like that.

Dylan could hear Dolly's breathing slowly relaxed as she soon fell back into her slumber. He forced his eyelids shut in an attempt to get back to his own sleep, but the gears in his mind kept on churning and the same question was being asked in his head: why did he have that dream?

Sure, he had a few bad dreams before, but this was the first time that he dreamt something so… graphic. Was that dream meant to be a sign of something similar happening in the future?

His eyes flicked open the moment he remembered of a certain sibling who claimed that his dreams were a foreshadowing of events in the future; Dante. Dylan would normally scoff at the idea of dreams being able to foreshadow the future, and that is mainly attributed to Dante's 'foreshadowing' failing 90% of the time, and the 10% of the time he supposedly foreshadowed correctly was simply because he was predicting the obvious.

But this time, it was him who had that unusually graphic dream, and he soon wondered if he should consult the unusually paranoid younger brother of his. But before he could have a mental debate about it, the tiredness made his eyelids feel heavier and it wasn't long before he fell asleep again, light snores escaping his lips. The entire Dalmatian kids were peacefully sleeping once again, including Dylan and Dolly.

But somewhere within the townhouse at 101 Dalmatian Street, a low hissing sound had just spawned, with the continuous hissing below hearing frequency. The hissing remained throughout the night, and the sleeping occupants of the townhouse remained unaware of its existence.

**End of Part 1**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but due to my hectic schedules for the upcoming weeks, I had to make this into at most, a four-shot. Not much conversation in this first part, but I hope I could get some kind comments on how I'm doing so far. Stay tuned for the next part!**


	3. One-Shot #2 Part 2

**One-Shot #2: The Prediction (Part 2)**

As the hours crawled by, night slowly turned into dawn and dawn soon turned into the morning. Normally, Dylan would have long awoken himself and made sure that the breakfast table was laid out for the pups and his parents before they went off to work. But that particular morning, owing to the vivid nightmare he had, Dylan slept through most of the morning. He was too tired that even the rays of sunshine that flooded the room failed to stir him in his deep slumber.

Sometime in the afternoon, a random basketball decided to smash into his snout.

"ARRRRGHHH!"

The young Dalmatian cried out in agony after the hard surface of the basketball crashed into his face at full force before rebounding upwards into the air and threatening to hit him a second time, only to have missed by a few inches away as it bounced onto the floor next to him. Seconds later, the excited yelping of three younger Dalmatians whizzed into the room, causing Dylan to let out a long groan for the second time.

The three Dimitris started chasing after the basketball all over the room and were clearly quite ignorant of the injury they had caused to their older brother.

"Oh… Dimitris…" Dylan groggily groaned while rubbing his sore snout. "Must you three play that game so early in the morning?"

Two of the Dimitris were too preoccupied with chasing and bouncing the basketball about to hear Dylan's complaint about their folly, but Dimitri-2 heard him and sneered at the fact that his older brother had thought that it was still morning. "Not exactly early in the morning, Dylan," he grinned. "You slept right in 'till its afternoon!"

Dylan immediately sat right up in his basket with a mortified look. "Afternoon?!" He cried out, shifting his attention to the window and seeing the afternoon sun shining in the sky above.

"Oh dog, oh dog, oh dog! The pups haven't eaten breakfast yet!" He yelped in a panic as he shot out from the basket and started making a mad dash for the door.

"Relax, Dylan… we've all already eaten our breakfast," Dimitri-2 informed him with a sigh, just as Dylan reached the door. "Dolly took care of everything since you're busy being snugged in," the younger Dalmatian continued with a smug grin on his lips.

"Dolly?" parroted his sister's name in surprise. He looked back at his basket and remembered she had slept next to him throughout the night. What made her do that, again? Oh right… he had that darn nightmare. He was touched that Dolly actually took it upon herself to keep him company for the night… and now she actually took over breakfast duty just so that he could sleep in? Perhaps he had been underestimating her maturity all this while…

Seeing that the only ones left in the bedroom were himself and the three Dimitris, Dylan decided he would spend a few more minutes to himself to think about last night's ordeal.

"Alright, you three," he suddenly said in a stern voice, catching the attention of the other two triplets. "Go downstairs and join the rest. I need this room to myself for another few minutes."

The three Dimitris were obviously disgruntled by their older brother's sudden orders, but were still sensible enough to begrudgingly obey him. "Five hours with the room to yourself still not enough, eh?" Dimitri-1 jeered at him with a spiteful look as he led the other two (who had equally sour looks on their faces) out of the room.

Dylan shot an unamused glare at the triplets as they made their exit, he had the urge to fire back a few sarcastic words in response to Dimitri-1, but decided that there were more pressing issues at hand. Once they left, Dylan slammed the door shut and went to the window. Now completely by himself, he clenched his eyelids and placed his paws on his temple, trying to recall step-by-side of what happened in the dream.

_He remembered dreaming about the ground shaking after a sudden explosion, and debris flew everywhere after that. He remembered the ground scalded his paws when-_

"AHHHHH, IT'S HAPPENING!"

Dylan hysterically screamed out those words midway through his recollection when he heard a distant explosion and the floorboards beneath his paws started rattling soon after. Apocalyptic thoughts suddenly swelled in his mind and Dylan almost became hysterical when he thought that his nightmare was actually taking place… but his gaze happened to catch sight of something through the window, and his senses immediately returned back to him before he did anything drastic.

Outside, Dylan saw that the 'explosion' was actually the sound of a drilling machine being fired up right outside their townhouse, and the machine's drilling that followed was what caused the whole house to rattle, including the floorboards that he was standing on.

Two days ago, a pipe had burst on the street right in front of the house, and the municipal had sent workers to fix the problem.

The Dalmatians' house had no running water since the day the pipe burst, and Dylan and Dolly also had a tough time preventing the puppies from rushing outside to frolic about the sprouting water that gushed out from the hole in the street as a result of the aftermath. Since that day, the workers had been working in front of the house from late morning till late evening and almost always causing a ruckus whenever they worked, especially when they had to use their drilling machine.

For a moment, Dylan heaved a sigh of relief, glad that his nightmare wasn't actually happening. But still, he felt disgruntled that the loud drilling outside interrupted his thoughts. There was no way he could focus on trying to make sense of the gruesome dream he had last night.

At that instant, the door suddenly swung open and Dylan turned to see Dolly hurriedly entering the room with a clear look of concern on her face. "Bro! Did you trip yourself up or something?!"

Dylan was puzzled, wondering why on Earth was that the first question she asked after bursting into the room. "What? No, of course I didn't trip over anything, Dolly. Why'd you ask?"

Dolly's concerned look instantly shifted into an irritated one the moment he responded. "Yeah? So what's with the screaming, then?" she asked, clearly unamused with him.

"Oh… that…" Dylan began, mentally debating with himself if he should just tell her the truth. "Just um… had a sore spot after the Dimitris hit me with their ball…" he said, spitting out the first excuse he could think off before shifting his gaze back to the window in an attempt to ignore his sister's presence.

Dolly rolled her eyes. While she knew that the Dimitris had caused him an injury earlier, the pain wouldn't have caused him to scream out hysterically like that. The scream sounded more like he had witnessed someone being murdered right in front of his eyes.

"You know bro…" Dolly said, her voice tinged with clear exasperation. "When you woke up suddenly last night, I slept next to you on the cold floor while you were in your basket so that I could make sure you don't wake up violently again. And then, when I saw you clearly having the need to sleep-in this morning, I took over your duties and had to take care of the pups myself so you can catch up on your sleep. The least you could do is at least be honest to me about what's bothering you…"

Dylan felt a heavy pang of guilt in his chest after hearing those words. He realized he was being a selfish jerk for trying to ignore her presence when she had been doing him favours the entire morning.

He turned from the window and slowly approached his sister. "Look, Dolly… I wanna tell you about it, but… I don't think I can…"

Dolly raised an unamused brow at him, "Since when have you started keeping secrets from me, Dylan?" she snapped impatiently. Dylan stopped in his tracks, shocked to hear her lash out like that.

Seeing her brother freeze in his steps like that, Dolly instantly regretted being harsh with him. She moved closer and spoke to him in a gentler tone, "Look, bro… I know something's bothering you and I just wanna help you."

Dylan sombrely looked at her in the eyes and Dolly proceeded to put a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Was it a nightmare that made you scream out violently last night?" she slowly inquired.

Dylan released a defeated sigh. "Yes… it was. And… it's a nightmare that I don't really wanna have to describe about. It's um…" He paused to swallow a lump in his throat. "It's… disturbing. To say the least."

Dolly kept her gaze on Dylan. She could already imagine just how bad the nightmare was to terrorize him like that. Although she was curious to find out what exactly was in that bad dream of his, she clearly heard him say he didn't want to explicitly describe it. "Okay bro… I'm not gonna press you further on that. But if you feel the need to talk to someone about it, you'll know where I'll be." She finished her sentence by offering him a comforting smile.

Dylan mellowed at his sister's gentleness and was thankful that she didn't try to prod him further about his nightmare. "Gee… thanks for that, sis." He eventually said, in a more uplifting tone.

Dolly flashed him an acknowledging grin and turned to head out the door. "Oh, I almost forgot," she said halfway, looking back at him. "I'm only gonna take care of the pups for another hour. Once those workers are done with their drilling, you're gonna bring all 97 of them to the P-A-R-K by yourself later on. Alright?" She said with a smirk, making sure to spell out the four-letter word to prevent triggering any eavesdropping puppy nearby from making a mad dash to the door.

Before Dylan could open his mouth, Dolly promptly shut the door and disappeared from view.

Once again, Dylan was left alone in the room. He still had an hour to himself before he had to take on the gargantuan task of having to mind 97 of his younger siblings at the park all by himself. He grumbled and shuddered at the thought of it, but he supposed it was only fair for Dolly, considering she had taken care of the pups herself for half the day already.

The drilling could still be heard outside and was still causing the walls and the floor to rattle. Dylan decided he wouldn't spend another minute to even recollect of what had been in his nightmare. But then he remembered that he had a mental debate with himself last night about seeing Dante to talk about those foreshadowing dreams the younger Dalmatian claimed he constantly has that became his basis for all his 'predictions'.

"Ugh... do I really want to see Dante and talk about all these silly premonitions?" Dylan wondered aloud to himself.

"I'll be more than happy to talk with you about it…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

For the second time that day, Dylan let out a horrified wail when he heard the unmistaken voice of Dante from somewhere inside the room. Dylan's eyes darted all over the place and he was utterly mortified when he saw Dante casually coming out from a dark, shadowy corner at the far end of the room, several feet away from where he was currently standing.

"WHAT? What the- What in the…" Dylan struggled to find his tongue when the younger, inverse-coloured Dalmatian stood in full view in the light across from him. "DANTE!" Dylan eventually managed to blurt with rage. "How long have you been there?!"

"Pretty much the entire time, I guess," Dante shrugged indifferently. He then caught sight of the basketball that the Dimitris had left behind earlier and started casually playing with it.

Dylan stared at his younger brother, wanting to disbelieve that the younger Dalmatian had been prying on him the entire time and now behaving as if he had done nothing wrong.

Dylan let out a low groan and buried his face into his paws. "How much did you hear?" he asked with his voice muffled, although he could already guess what the answer was.

"Pretty much everything," Dante confirmed, now balancing the ball on his snout. "Heard you had a nightmare last night."

Dylan looked back up at his brother and shot an unamused look at his direction. "Yes, Dante… I had a nightmare." He said in an annoyed tone.

Dante didn't think much about it for a moment, but then, his eyes suddenly widened and the ball fell off his snout. He stared at Dylan with a wild expression plastered on his face, as if he had gone mad. "Did you… dream of… THE APOCALYPSE?!" he yelled out his question in a dramatic fashioned that convinced Dylan that the pup had once again gone insane.

"Well… depends on how you look at it," he curtly responded. This was exactly why the goth pup was the last person he wanted to talk to about his nightmare.

Dante made a mad dash towards Dylan and pointed his snout just inches away from Dylan's making his brother feel weirded out. "Was there a meteor involved in your dream?! Don't tell me that you also dreamt of the same meteor that crashes into Earth and wipes us all out in a huge ball of inferno and destruction?!"

"No, Dante… there wasn't a meteor involved," Dylan sternly said as he pushed Dante away from his snout. He was almost prompted to tell him that his nightmare did involve 'a ball of inferno and destruction' but decided to refrain from mentioning it for the sake of his younger brother's sanity.

Dante relaxed slightly when Dylan denied the involvement of any meteors in his dream. "Oh, okay. That's good to hear, man," he said with a relieved sigh. "Any chance it was a tsunami that wipes out all of civilization?"

"No… no meteors and no tsunami either," Dylan exasperatedly sighed. He wondered if he should just leave the room without saying another word to this overly-dramatic and paranoid pup, but decided against it as it would surely hurt his feelings.

"Listen, Dante..." Dylan began, racking his brain to think of something else to change the subject. "Just out of curiosity… how often do you get your… 'dreams'?"

"Oh, all the time!" Dante proudly told him. "Without them, I probably wouldn't have anything to foreshadow about."

Dylan rubbed his chin, intrigued by his response. "I see… you said you've dreamt of a meteor crashing into Earth, yet no such thing has happened. Don't you think that there might be something wrong with-"

"Hey! Just because it didn't happen yet, doesn't mean it won't!" Dante shot back defensively as he figured what his older brother was implying. "And anyways… I'm not the only one who has these dreams that eventually come true. Plenty of humans have these kinds of foreshadowing dreams too."

Dylan was clearly even more intrigued by this piece of information. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Dawkins helped me look it up about it on that fancy portable computer of his," Dante responded, somewhat glad that his brother was taking interest on this topic." I think those dreams are called uh… 'prenominations' or something…"

"Premonitions." Dylan corrected him.

"Yeah, that!" Dante exclaimed. "They get those dreams, and whatever it is they dreamt about actually happened some time later. Apparently, anyone could get those dreams. Like me, for example. I get them all the time!"

Dylan's eyes froze open at the mention of the words 'anyone' and 'actually happened'.

"Anyone can have those dreams?" he slowly asked, his body trembling slightly as the words left his mouth.

"Yup! And whatever they dream will most certainly happen!" Dante proudly confirmed with a satisfied grin, although it disappeared when he saw Dylan was now staring wide-eyed at him with his jaw gaped open. "Whoah… you alright, man?"

Dylan closed his jaw, but his body was still trembling. For a wild moment, he considered blurting out to Dante about the nightmare he had last night and confirm if that dream was one of those 'premonitions'. But he luckily had the sense to scrap the idea as it would surely lead to Dante behaving ultra-hysterically, and that would mean Dolly would have to deal with two hysterical brothers.

"Uh, yeah, yeah… I'm fine," he lied to him, trying to mask away any signs of his uneasiness. He decided that the subject needed to be changed now more than ever. "Hey, listen, why don't you go join the others downstairs and get ready? I'll be personally bringing you all to the pa- uh P-A-R-K in an hour's time and-"

"Wait… P-A-R-K? You, personally?" Dante began, his brows suddenly furrowed with worry. "I SENSE IMMINENT DIVISION AND CHAOS!" he dramatically declared, which was his usual way of declaring his various 'predictions'.

Dylan's mood changed and he was visibly unimpressed with Dante's declaration. "Huh. Didn't take you a dream to predict _that_." he commented flatly.

"Oh, some things are just easy for me to predict," Dante calmly told him, a stark contrast to his earlier dramatic expressions just milliseconds before.

Dylan let out an exasperated groan and immediately started pushing Dante towards the door. "Oh, just go downstairs and wait for me to get you all!"

"Hey!" Dante retorted, briefly resisting as he was being pushed. Once he was out in the hallway, he tried to say something in protest, but found that the door had been slammed shut on him.

On the other side, Dylan heard Dante muttering a few rude remarks about him before he heard him walking away.

With a frown, he thought about what his brother had said earlier. If what he had dreamt about last night was indeed a premonition, then… there was a possibility that Dolly and his siblings would end up…

A fearful tear trickled down from one of his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to even complete that horrendous thought. He thought of Dolly… and D.J., and Da Vinci, Diesel, the Triple D… every single sibling that he loved with all his heart.

No… if the dream he had was a foreshadowing event in the future, then, with every fibre of his being, he was going to make sure that the nightmare he had would remain as nothing more than just a bad dream.

With a determined look, Dylan started recollecting back the nightmare. He remembered that it involved a fire and an explosion.

With that in mind, he went ahead and started searching about within the room, looking for anything that could potentially cause a fiery explosion.

**End of Part 2**

**Hope that was alright. Don't forget to leave your thoughts on how this part went, yeah? See you in the next chapter! :)**


	4. One Shot #2 (Part 3)

**One-shot No. 2 (Part 3)**

Dylan started poking his nose here and there and in every nook and cranny of the bedroom. He recalled a pep talk he once had with his father Doug about hidden potential fire hazards that commonly goes unnoticed by occupants of a household: an electrical appliance that is too near to a water source, a power socket that is overloaded with too many connections plugged into it, and so on.

After about half an hour of making sure the bedroom was completely hazard-free, he finally decided that he’d better check on the other rooms as well. He stepped out of the bedroom and trained his eyes on both ends of the hallway.

 _It is time for Dylan, the fire-prevention expert to do his thing!_ he dramatically declared to himself.

He set his eyes on the first door that was just opposite to him; the door that, unlike the others, was decorated with blobs and patches of a rainbow of colours. It was clearly the room that belonged to Da Vinci which she utilized as her own mini ‘art studio’. Eventhough Dylan was somewhat sure that she’s never used any sort of electrical appliance in any of her art projects, he felt that he should at least make sure that she wasn’t doing any painting while being too near to an electric socket. Anything can happen, right?

He put on a stern face and approached the door. Without bothering to knock, he haughtily turned the handle and-

“WHOOAHHH!”

A sudden, deafening rumble blasted right through him just as he managed to open the door ajar, instantly knocking him backwards onto the floor. “What the…” he mumbled with both pain and utter confusion.

The loud rumbling sound was so loud that the vibrations made his teeth clatter. ' _What on Earth’s that sound?!'_ Dylan wondered to himself, though the ruckus made it hard to even hear his own internal voice. ' _And why is it coming from Da Vinci’s room of all places?!'_

Determined to find out the answer, he picked himself up and braved through the door… and what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of their sockets. In the middle of the room were Da Vinci and D.J., and they were holding a large blank canvas over a subwoofer that was laid on its back, and what looked like a paint mixture that was poured into its diaphragm. The loud vibrating noises caused the mixture to dance about within the diaphragm and some of it even splattered upwards into the blank canvas that the two were holding above it.

This was clearly one of Da Vinci’s crazy art projects that she sometimes had, only this time, it somehow had gotten a touch crazier now that D.J. was involved. Dylan started seeing red as his gaze locked onto the dancing paint mixture in the subwoofer’s diaphragm. To him, it was just as good as water being poured over an electrical appliance. Not taking any chances, Dylan started screaming at two younger siblings.

_D.J.! Da Vinci! Stop that! You’ll cause a fire!_

Dylan sat back down on his haunches in confusion. He knew he was trying to scream at them, and he could have sworn that he felt the words leave his throat… yet his voice just couldn’t be heard everytime he tried to say something. He finally realized that the deafening rumble from the subwoofer was just so loud that it drowned his voice, making it utterly pointless to try and scream at D.J. and Da Vinci.

With a stern frown, he decided that he had to do something drastic. He marched into the room and walked past the two younger siblings before reaching for a socket that the subwoofer appeared to be connected to. He promptly flicked the switch on the socket and the thundering rumble instantly vanished, the atmosphere once again replaced with total silence.

“Hey, what happened?” D.J.’s confused voice finally rang out as he and Da Vinci looked behind to find Dylan holding the cord between his jaw with a stern gaze that was aimed towards them.

“D.J.. Da Vinci…” He solemnly began. “I have no idea what you two are up to, but I-”

“Well, we’re combining our artistic talents to make a masterpiece!” D.J. cut him off with an annoyed frown.

“Yes. We’re using D.J.’s old subwoofer and some of my acrylic paint to make patterns on this canvas,” Da Vinci explained in a calm tone. “When the subwoofer’s activated, the paint shoots upwards and splatters on different parts of the canvas, and a distinct pattern will soon form on it. See?”

She then held the large canvas right-side-up and presented the product of their creativity. Indeed, despite that it was not completed yet, the various splatters and patches of the acrylic paint had formed a rather zesty pattern that even a non-art person could feel a lively energy just by staring at it.

Dylan was honestly quite impressed when he saw the incomplete piece of artwork, but a scene from his nightmare flashed before his eyes, and he immediately remembered why he pulled the cord on the subwoofer in the first place. “Look, Da Vinci, D.J., I’ll admit that your art is very creative. But you putting that paint mixture in that subwoofer is just as good as you pouring water over any other electrical appliance! You can easily-”

“No, its hardly the same,” D.J. once again interjected with an annoyed frown. “The subwoofer is just an extension of that stereo, so it’s not directly connected to the power socket.”

Dylan looked back at the cord he was holding and true enough, the wire cord was actually connected to a stereo system, while the subwoofer was connected to the stereo via another thin piece of wire.

“Oh…” Dylan began, seeing what D.J. meant. “Wel-… B-but still, the subwoofer is connected to the stereo and the stereo was connected to that power socket. So, it’s _indirectly_ connected to power socket and can still pose a hazard!”

D.J. breathed out a long sigh, annoyed that he had to deal with a ‘classic Dylan’ moment just as he was being creative with Da Vinci. “Dylan… no offence, but I’m pretty sure you have no idea how a subwoofer works… and you know you can’t deny that fact.”

For once, Dylan was taken aback. He really couldn’t deny that he had absolutely no idea how a subwoofer works, or that it was called a ‘subwoofer’ in the first place until D.J. mentioned it earlier.

 _‘Yeah, D.J.’s right, you really can’t deny that fact,’_ a small inner voice spoke to him at the back of his mind. ‘ _Maybe you should just admit that he knows what he’s doing and is matured enough not to cause any hazards.’_

Dylan contemplated what the voice had just said, and after a couple of seconds, he finally said:

“You know what, D.J.? I don’t care if I don’t know anything about subwoofers or whether you know more about them than I do. All I know is, that paint and the subwoofer are potential hazards and I want you two to stop whatever you’re doing and start removing that paint mixture from the subwoofer. Understood?!”

This time, it was D.J. and Da Vinci’s turn to be taken aback as they both stared at their older brother with shock.

Dylan was unfazed by the stares he got in return, and he soon decided to further assert his authority. “I’ll be back in 10 minutes to see if you’ve done what I told you to do,” he continued sternly as he walked past the silent D.J. and Da Vinci before promptly shutting the door behind him.

Once outside, his stern grimace vanished and a look of utter disbelief replaced it. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. Never had he been so harsh to any of his younger siblings before, especially not to D.J. and Da Vinci, since they were the more matured pups amongst the others. For a moment, a deep feeling of remorse enshrouded him, and he felt bad for both D.J. and Da Vinci.

But then he remembered how D.J. had rudely interjected him twice earlier, and whatever sense of empathy he had instantly vanished. Maybe it was good he was acting sternly for once. He felt that all this while he was too lenient on some of the pups, which would explain why he wasn’t taken seriously most of the time. Maybe he should start-

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“AAAHHHH!”

For what felt like 100th time that day, Dylan nearly leapt out of his fur when Dolly suddenly confronted him out of nowhere.

“Dolly! Will you stop doing that?!” he growled once he saw her through the shadows of the hallway.

“Yeah, I’ll stop doing that when you stop bugging the others with your dorkiness!” Dolly snapped at him. “Seriously, what’s gotten in to you, bro?! I could hear you lashing out at D.J. and Da Vinci from the hallway just now!”

Dylan thought of explaining to her everything that had just happened, but he decided it would just be a waste of time. “Well, that’s none of your concern, Dolly,” he grunted. “And FYI, I’d rather bug them with my dorkiness rather than seeing them perish in a fi- uh, I mean…”

Dylan tried to refrain from letting his tongue slip up another word, but it was too late, as Dolly was now staring at him with surprise and utter confusion.

“Never mind… forget I said anything.” Dylan finally huffed before brushing past his sister, who continued staring after him as he walked across to the other end of the hallway. Dolly wondered what he meant by his last sentence, but decided to leave to it afterwards. For now, she thought it was best to give a few comforting words to D.J. and Da Vinci.

She entered the room and saw the two of them staring at their unfinished artwork with noticeable disappointment on their muzzles. Both were surprised when she made her entrance into the room.

“Hey guys,” she began in a comforting tone. “Whattaya two up to?”

“Well… Da Vinci and I were in the middle of our little art project, until Dylan came in and decided to ruin the fun,” D.J. told her in a disheartened tone.

Dolly felt sorry for him, she had never seen her usually laid-back and ‘chilled’ younger brother look so dismal before. “Well… what more can you expect from ‘classic Dylan’, right?” she grinned at the two pups, and instantly received light-hearted chuckles of agreement from them. “Anyways… I overheard that you guys are doing painting using subwoofers now?”

“Sort of,” Da Vinci laughed and showed Dolly the subwoofer with that still had the acrylic paint mixture inside its diaphragm. “We’re using sound waves from the subwoofer to make patterns on that piece of canvas.”

“Yup! Watch this, Dolly!” D.J. excitedly said as he went over and reconnected the stereo’s cord back into the power socket. After pressing the button on his collar, the subwoofer was brought back to life, along with the high-pitched rumbling noise. Dolly’s eyes sparkled when she saw the paint mixture started dancing about and randomly shooting upwards into the air from the diaphragm. “Whoahhhh….”

After just several seconds, D.J. ended the demonstration so as to not attract  
Dylan’s attention.

“O.M.D. you guys! That was so cool!” Dolly gleefully exclaimed at her younger siblings.

“Yeah… too bad Dylan says we can’t go on with it,” D.J. sighed disheartenedly, until an idea suddenly manifested in his mind. “Say, Dolly… you wouldn’t mind if we continued our art project for just a few more minutes, right? You know… just quick enough to finish what we started?”

“Well, of course I wouldn’t- um…”

Dolly hesitated mid-sentence when she suddenly thought back about the last thing Dylan had said to her:

_‘I’d rather bug them with my dorkiness rather than see them perish in a fi-’_

Eventhough he didn’t complete his sentence, she clearly understood what he was trying to say. But what actually worried her was _why_ did he even described something so gruesome? She bit her lip to the side with worry as she recalled how Dylan had been talking about his nightmare and had been acting strangely ever since then.

A look of worry marred her face as she looked from D.J. and Da Vinci to the subwoofer with the paint mixture in its diaphragm. For once in probably her entire life, Dolly sensed that perhaps Dylan may actually have a good reason to discourage the two pups from continuing with their art project.

“Um… gee, I’m really sorry you two… but I think it’s best that you do as what Dylan said,” she said with deep regret, earning her an equally dismayed look from D.J. and Da Vinci.

“Oh, come on… not you too, Dolly!” D.J. exclaimed with clear disappointment. He had been banking on his older sister’s approval to allow him and Da Vinci to at least finish off the artpiece that was 20% away from being completed.

“Sorry, D.J… but I think Dylan might actually have a point when he told you guys to stop,” Dolly said with an apologetic look, and silently hoped that the two were matured enough to not put up a resistance.

“Alright, fine…” D.J. finally conceded a few seconds later, much to Dolly’s silent relief. “Come on, Da Vinci, might as well start cleaning up the paint from the subwoofer,” he sighed. Da Vinci remained silent as she went over to a corner of the room to grab some old rags before handing some of it over to D.J..

Dolly watched as the two younger pups went on to start cleaning off the paint mixture from the diaphragm, but not before D.J. diligently pulled back out the stereo’s cord from the electrical socket.

“Alright, well… I guess I’ll leave you two to it, heh…” Dolly awkwardly chuckled, but was met with silence as D.J. and Da Vinci continued cleaning without bothering to acknowledge back their sister.

Dolly let out a long sigh and decided to just leave the pair alone. She figured that she’d better follow up on Dylan and made sure that he wasn’t up to anything else that could cause distress to the other pup-

Dolly stopped midway through her tracks just as she left the room with a weirded-out look now plastered on her face. _Whoah…. What’s going on today…_ she wondered to herself, before shaking her head and continued on her way. She made no more than just a few steps ahead when she suddenly heard a barrage of disappointed whining coming from the living room.

“Aw, come on, Dylan! You can’t be serious!”

“Hey! Give it back, Dylan!”

“Aw, not another ‘classic Dylan’!”

Dolly sighed as the endless whining echoed throughout the house. “Oh, brother…” she grumbled as she hurriedly made her way downstairs.

**End of Part 3**

**To be continued…**

**Ok, I have to be honest and say that I have mixed feelings of how this chapter turned out. What do you guys think?**


End file.
